gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Savage
Helicopter name guess's At this time we have no idea what the helicopter, It looks like a real life Mi-24 (Hind) but it is possible it is the Hunter seen in the W&C Ad. In till for info is released both guess's should be noted. ----007a83 (Talk| ) 04:20, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Have you bothered to read your own talk page lately? Let me repeat it here for all to read then... smurfy (coms) 04:29, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Heists Heli speculation So in your eyes, you think these look alike? Savage-GTAO-HeistsTrailer.png|Hind Hunter-GTAV-back.jpg|Hunter Hunter_GTAV_WC&C_Ad.png|Ad (Hunter) Apart from the under "wing" armament, they look nothing alike. I'm not discounting the possibility Rockstar will call it the Hunter, stranger things have happened, but since there is a "Hind" in the game files, that's the best association we can make until more info is available officially. As stated in the message at the top of the Savage: Please do not add unconfirmed or speculative content unless it can be confirmed by its release or by Rockstar Games. Thanks. smurfy (coms) :"speculative content" your speculating that its the hind found in the handling file. From what you said, all speculative content about the hind should also be removed----007a83 (Talk| ) 06:22, January 11, 2015 (UTC) :Give it a rest. You have been trying to add Hunter to this page since it was started and every other editor has been removing it. The two images above (that have been assumed up until now were the Hunter) look nothing like this new helicopter. Look at the tail section visible on the WC&C ad (which matches the one on the screen grab from the in game video) and compare it to this new one. High vertical stabilisers vs low. Low tail rotor vs high. As stated above, R* might ''well call this one the Hunter and the two old images of the yet-to-appear model may depict the "Hind" that appears in game handling files, but '''that is speculation far less likely' than the assumptions based on facts to hand that have been allowed in this article to date. smurfy (coms) 06:34, January 11, 2015 (UTC) New name? Erm, how did we figure this name out then...? (talk) | ( ) 14:33, March 8, 2015 (UTC) : That's what its called in the code.----007a83 (Talk| ) 01:54, March 10, 2015 (UTC) : Then it's leaked. Leo68 (talk) 02:21, March 10, 2015 (UTC) ::: Tell that to Tom :) smurfy (coms) 02:23, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Relation to Fort Zancudo Relation to Fort Zancudo As we can see, the Savage (Based on the Mil Mi-24 «Hind» ) have an US Army Livery. Could the Savage be a OPFOR vehicles use by the Fort Zancudo? Or is that the Mi-24 is actually an American helicopter in the GTA universe? Bondergomme (talk) 15:29, March 11, 2015 (UTC) : It is rather unlikely for it to be related to Fort Zancudo, it is based on a russian helicopter and it doesn't spawn at Fort Zancudo, so, I doubt it's related. (talk/ /blog) 15:36, March 11, 2015 (UTC) ::: Well, let's say that R* isn't that great when it come to add spawn point for DLC vehicles. Also, how it isn't related to Fort Zancudo? Zancudo is written on the side, clearly link the helicopter to the Fort. ::: I would also note that the US Army does have Mi-24 to be use by OPFOR ( Fictional enemy use for training ) ::: Bondergomme (talk) 16:52, March 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::Taking example on the origin of the vehicle IRL isn't relevant to GTA. For example, the Bullpup Rifle is based on the Chinese Type 95, yet it is said to be manufactured in America. So we'll say that in the GTA universe, the Hind is a US Military chopper. 16:54, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::A bit of a late response, but Rockstar isn't consistant with things. The Bullpup Rifle is described as a "Chinese Import" even though the texture says otherwise. Same for the Savage, it is implied to be an enemy Helicopter as it would be used against the USA in WW3. I think it's safe to say the Savage is not an American-made helicopter. Mr. Someguy (talk) 00:01, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Sorry then, as you all noticed, I didn't see the helicopter on my TV, just on YouTube videos, so I can't see the "Zancudo" sticks/marks. (talk/ /blog) 17:18, March 11, 2015 (UTC) The in game enemy Savages are described as part of a Merryweather convoy so maybe MerryWeather legally owns them.--Teslashark (talk) 03:59, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Army surplus? Sure, Merryweather may "own" some, but that doesn't remove their obvious military connection. smurfy (coms) 04:29, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Manufacturer? Does this vehicle have a manufacturer? It's odd no one has found out the manufacturer yet for this vehicle while all other Heists Update vehicles have a manufacturer. ( ) 18:33, March 14, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 :It reads "Savage" when entered it. No manufacturer in sight. 18:36, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :That's very odd :/ All other vehicles have a manufacturer. ( ) 18:39, March 14, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 ::Valkyrie doesn't give any manufacturer when entered - I guess Buckingham was taken from the in-game website. Maybe this also apllies to the Savage. 18:46, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Possibly. We have to wait for someone to unlock the Savage and try to buy it and see what it says on the in-game website. ( ) 18:51, March 14, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 ::::I would say "Western Company" if there was valid info. (talk/ /blog) 00:11, March 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::I agree. ( ) 00:15, March 15, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 :::::Definitely nothing on both the social club and the website. Another vehicle without manufacturer. 15:31, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Try joining a helicopter race and select "GTA Race" or maybe you should just enter a vehicle deathmatch and select the Savage, if it doesn't work, then try checking the game files. (talk/ /blog) 16:00, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Well, guess the vehicle is made by an new manufacturer that R* don't want to add ingame. Bondergomme (talk) 17:51, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :There is a list of GTA V vehicles with no manufacturer specified by Rockstar ... :Off the top of my head these include: :*Jet :*Titan :*Skylift :*Submersible :*Dock Handler :*Rhino :*Mower :*Ripley :Some of these have had manufacturers determined by markings on the vehicle. There is hope for the Savage yet. smurfy (coms) 21:09, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Infobox image The image in the infobox seems to far away from the Savage. Could we get a closer view of it, it also seems a little too much to the right, and the canapy is still open. (talk) | ( ) 13:32, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Paint scheme Anyone knows if the Savage is available in other colors? Rockstar Social Club image features a white/snow camo Savage, yet all other images are showing it with the default color (desert camo). If not, it would be a Trivia about it. See? [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 15:13, May 17, 2015 (UTC) :Social Club Savage isn't white/snow. It's just the sun effect that makes it look brighter. 15:17, May 17, 2015 (UTC) :::No, Camilo's right. I've just started an air race, and coloured a Savage Icewhite, the colour looks identical to the Social Club Image. 10:56, May 31, 2015 (UTC)